


Contacts

by slothosauruss



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 15x10, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, No Angst, Schmico, levi wants to wear contacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothosauruss/pseuds/slothosauruss
Summary: Nico helps Levi put in his eye contacts





	Contacts

Levi felt like a whole different person: he had finally realised he was gay; he was making out with a beautiful man every chance he got; that said man had also believed in him and helping him gain in confidence and consequently he didn’t feel like that bumbly messy man he used to feel. He didn’t feel like glasses anymore.

So that’s how he ended up here. In front of a mirror trying to put contact lenses in his eyes. He wanted to look as different as he felt. But he has a huge fear of anything near his eyes and casey, who was standing behind him, really wasn’t helping.

And then taryn walked in and offered him her services like any friend would. But taryn tried her best and yet levi still was squirmy as soon as the contact lenses got near his eyes.

“I swear, Schmitt, if you don’t stop squirming I may have to knock you out.” Taryn said after she tired again.

Levi just stuck out his tongue at his friend before getting ready for Taryn to start again

“what is going on here?” said a deep velvety voice. Levi smiled. He knew that voice anywhere.

“Trying to put contact lenses in Schmitt’s eyes, but he keeps squirming.” Taryn said absent mindedly.

“I’ll try.” Nico said simply

“What?” levi and taryn both said at the same time.

Levi turned towards Nico and that’s when he finally took a look at him. he was out of his doctor uniform now wearing a tight top and a leather jacket that perfectly shaped his body. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and smiling at Levi.

“I will try and put eye contacts in levi’s eyes.” He shrugged.

Levi looked in the mirror and saw Taryn give casey a knowing look before they both walked out not before taryn whispered “good luck, hes a mess,” to nico.

Nico strides forward to Schmitt and caressed his face smiling warmly.

 “so why are you doing this? Nico asked me Schmitt handed him two small contact lenses.

“Because I feel different. I want to look different too.”

“And putting things in your eyes, when you don’t like it, worth it?”

Levi laughed softly and playfully hit Nico’s arm, “Probably not, but I want to try.”

“Okay then, sit on the counter young druid.”

Levi’s eyes widened in surprise and looked at Nico curiously as he heaved himself onto the counter.

“You are learning the dungeons and dragon’s lingo?”

“Gotta impress you somehow.” Nico winked, “Okay hold still.”

Nico then proceeded to attempt to try and help Levi, but once again Levi kept dodging them.

Nico huffed out a laugh and levi flopped forward and buried his head in Nico’s shoulder.

“If you keep moving I am going to end up jabbing your eyes and then you will need your glasses.”

Levi laughed into Nico’s shoulder before pulling up.

“you probably think I’m pathetic.”

“No! don’t say that. You know I think you are amazing and you are anything but pathetic.”

Levi looked up at Nico in adoration, “you are so cheesy,” he laughed.

Nico lightly pushed Levi’s shoulder and they both giggled.

“Okay Let’s try this one more time, bambino.”

Levi was too busy swooning over the pet name he didn’t realise that Nico wuickly had put the contact lenses in his eyes until there was a cheer from Nico.

“There you go!” Nico high fived his boyfriend.

“now what do you say we get out of here?” Nico winked.

“I would love that.”

they left the hospital hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first schmico fic
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed
> 
> comment what you thought of it!


End file.
